


A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, fathering fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wasn't 21 anymore, he wasn't as carefree and fun as he used to be. Unsurprisingly it didn't took longer than the EA games logo for his mind to drift off – to the tour bus right next to them, to soothing warmth and Harry's broad chest, little hands grabbing for his fingers, the sound of his two favorite human beings in the world's breathing and the sweet, familiar smell of their baby's soft hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> so since everyone seems to be very obsessed with HarryWantsABaby, I really wanted to write something about sappy, clucky daddy Louis!  
> It's short and it doesn't make any sense, but the thought of HarryandLouis with a baby just makes me really happy. :)  
> Hope you like it!  
> XXX

“Wait what? I'm sorry mate, what did you just say?”

 

Saying that Louis was distracted would have been the understatement of the year. Since he got into their old Scooby Doo themed tour bus with Zayn – the Mystery Machine was still the most ridiculous and coolest thing that ever came out of their stoned minds back in 2013 – he tried really hard to just relax and how Niall had said so lovely _have some fun and stop acting like a freaking brooding hen_.

 

“GTA or FIFA that's always the question, man. If you still remember.”

Zayn was just smirking knowingly and it all made Louis cringe. If even Zayn fucking Malik started teasing you about something, you knew things were getting serious. “And my choice would be FIFA. If _you_ still remember.”, he snapped and looked at the controller in his hands, realizing that he really hasn't done this in a few months. And he really missed this time with his best mate, playing video games and not to worry about everything, just having fun, like he was 21 again. But he wasn't. Louis wasn't 21 anymore, he wasn't as carefree and fun as he used to be. Unsurprisingly it didn't took longer than the EA games logo for his mind to drift off – to the tour bus right next to them, to soothing warmth and Harry's broad chest, little hands grabbing for his fingers, the sound of his two favorite human beings in the world's breathing and the sweet, familiar smell of their baby's soft hair. _HarryHarryHarryLeoLeoLeo_

 

Louis was just so ridiculously in love with his little family that he was really worried about exploding with all he felt sometimes. And he left to hang out with Zayn just about half an hour ago – not without a hundred feathery kisses to his six months old son's little nose – and he already missed them so much that his chest felt tight and heavy. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on his football team on the screen, all he could think about was Harry lying comfortable on their huge bed with their little boy warm and soft in his arms. Counting Leo's adorable toes and kissing his little feed to hear him giggle and scrunching up his little nose would be so much more fun than this and fuck, when exactly did Louis become so clucky?

 

“I'm the _worst!_ ”, he sighed, when the game was done and looked at Zayn with an apologizing grin. It was the first time ever that he had lost to his best mate. “Nah it's okay. You're just a really caring Mommy, _Lou-ee_.” And they were both bursting into laughter, even tho Louis maybe threw his empty Red Bull can at him.

 

 

When Louis tiptoed back in their bus two long hours later, he couldn't stop the lump rising up in his throat and the warm, dizzy feeling in his chest with the sight that welcomed him _home_.

Harry was lying on his side of the bed, his head pillowed on his left arm, the other one holding the baby close. Leo was cuddled up in his chest with his favorite stuffed sheep in his arms. They were beautiful, both sleeping so peacefully and Louis had missed them so much that he really didn't know how not to cry, but he bit his lower lip hard to contain himself. He couldn't even bring himself to brush his teeth before lying down next to them, kissing Leo's head fondly, then brushing his lips over Harry's until his eyes fluttered open. “Hi babe.” Harry looked so sleepy, soft and adorable, looking at him with his dimpled smile and shining green eyes. How did Louis ever deserve all of this? How was this _his_ life?

 

 

 

 


End file.
